Problem: Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{3}{4} \div - \dfrac{7}{3} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $- \dfrac{7}{3}$ is $- \dfrac{3}{7}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{3}{4} \div - \dfrac{7}{3} = - \dfrac{3}{4} \times - \dfrac{3}{7} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{3}{4} \times - \dfrac{3}{7}} = \dfrac{-3 \times -3}{4 \times 7} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{3}{4} \times - \dfrac{3}{7}} = \dfrac{9}{28} $